sonicsegafanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic Overload)
''S''hadow the Hedgehog was a genetically engineered Hedgehog created on board the Space Colony ARK 50 years prior to 12525. He is notable as being the one who killed the Overlord's first form, and also one of the two who stopped the ARK from crashing into Earth. Unfortunately, he died in process of the latter. It was later confirmed in 12531 that the professor had made a clone of him, with a different purpose than the original. Creation and Early Life Shadow was created on the Space Colony ARK by Metal Sonic and Professor Gerald Robotnik, with the intent being to be the Overlord's heir if he was to indeed be destroyed, and also to be the one to defeat the Resistance. He was left on the ARK, unaware of his purposes, and it was there that he bonded with the girl Maria Robotnik, seeing her as a very close friend. and practically a Sister. Shadow and Maria spent most of their time together, though many moments did happen when Shadow would contemplate his purpose, with Maria often thinking of it being a peaceful one like the professor had claimed it to be. This life was cut short, however, as the Overlord (Metal Sonic) betrayed Gerald and attacked the ARK. Maria was killed before Shadow's eyes as he was forcibly taken away into a capsule. He tried to fight back, but was unable to defeat the Overlord's forces. Once Shadow was sealed, he was shipped off to a Prison Island, where he would spend the bulk of his later years. Freedom Breaking out It took 50 years, but Shadow was eventually freed. Egg Robo, grandson of Gerald and also a scientist turned robot, soon found the location of Shadow through hacking the Overlord's secret files. He soon rushed over to the prison island, creating mass havoc and eventually reaching the room that Shadow was sealed in. The robot freed the Hedgehog, and though at first mistook him for Sonic the Hedgehog, he soon learned that it was not. It was only seconds later that a Guard robot came, which Shadow easily destroyed. The hedgehog then told Egg Robo to gather the Sacred Emeralds, and then meet him on the ARK. The two were seperated as they left the base. Revenge After breaking out of the Prison, Shadow set his sights directly for Hang Castle, the home of the Overlord himself. Though the leader was evacuated, Shadow made his presence clear in attacking the castle and even destroying many of it's towers. He made sure to storm the primary building, in search of it's resident. He did not manage to even find the computer form of the overlord, but did meet up with Sonic face to face. The two engaged with eachother, which Shadow managed to win. Shortly after, Sonic was arrested while Shadow returned to Egg Robo who had obtained one of the Sacred Emeralds. The two then went for the ARK, where Shadow revealed the plan to take over the planet and Kill the Overlord using the Eclipse Cannon. Egg Robo approved of it, but a bat named Rouge pointed out how difficult it would be. Rouge had one of the Sacred Emeralds herself, and Shadow agreed in letting her in. Egg Robo then organized the next assault. The team headed directly back for Prison island, with a plan of robbing them of their Sacred Emeralds and then blowing the Island up. As Egg Robo fought with Tails and Amy and caused havoc on the outside of the Island Shadow and Rouge rushed inside of the base. Shadow set up the bomb, while Rouge robbed the Chaos Emeralds. Egg Robo and Shadow nearly got off of the island when it was revealed Rouge was trapped in a safe with the Emeralds and the Bomb about to go off. Shadow decided to go back inorder to save Rouge, but in the process was stopped by Sonic once again. The two once more had a fight, but neither won due to the Island about to explode. It was then that Shadow remembered Rouge, and at the final three seconds managed to save her and the Emeralds via Chaos Control just as the Entire base blew up.It was after this that Egg Robo put them to the test yet again. He had learned that Tails had one of the SacredEmeralds, and was flying towards his Earth base. Rouge was sent down to attempt in catching him, but failed. Shadow was then in charge of doing so instead. Shadow chased Tails throughan area called Pumpkin Hill, grinding his way through numerous Rail sections and also battling through much of the Synthetic Empire's ground Troops. He managed to nearly attack the Plane, but was unable to actually damage it and as such failed. Egg Robo was not upset, and instead decided to allow the enemy to reach the base instead. Shadow's final roles were when he returned to the ARK. He caught Rouge in the Act of attempting to steal the Sacred Emeralds from the Cannon, and exposed her as one of the Overlord's spies. Rouge attacked back with evidence Shadow is not the true Ultimate Life form. Shadow was upset by this, but soon enough went after Sonic instead, leaving Rouge and the Emeralds alone. Once Shadow reached Sonic, the two had their final confrontation. The two raced towards the Eclipse Cannon, and now had enough time to actially have a Victory. Behind them, the platforms collapsed due to the Cannon being near power, and many Metallic Troopers attempt to kill both. In the end, Sonic managed to win the fight, but only due to Egg Robo placing the last emerald in the Cannon right at that time. It was then that the Overlord made his presence on the ARK known, by making the ARK begin to crash towards Earth. Shadow initially let the ARK fall to Earth, since he knew the Overlord would die with it. However, it was when he was spoken to by Amy while everyone else was fighting to save the Earth, that he should do his part to help. It was then that Shadow rushed to save the world, heading to the core. However, he was stopped by his mortal enemy the Overlord right before he could do so. The two had a short battle, due to the Overlord's aged body. Shadow used his abilities to destroy the robot, and violently did so as well, using the names of all those that were on the ARK when the attack happened including Maria as he tore away at the robot. With the Overlord now dead, for now, Shadow headed for the Core. He reached it just in time to see the Biolizard revealing itself, and while Sonic, Knuckles the Echidna, and Boomer the Moose rushed to the shrine in the core, Shadow took care of his Prototype himself. Shadow managed to defeat the Biolizard, but it was not over yet. The Biolizard was on the Overlord's side, and as such attached himself to the ARK to pull it towards Earth to complete what the ruler had in mind. To counter this, Sonic and Shadow both went into their super forms using the Sacred Emeralds, and blasted off to the outside of the ARK to finish off the Biolizard and save the world. Death The battle was long and hard, but just when it seemed that all would end, the two Hedgehogs managed to destroy the Biolizard, but then came the problem of using their energy to prevent the ARK from crashing. Due to the ARK's mass, the two alone were having high difficulty. Shadow then made the tough descison of removing his inhibitor rings, doing so for Maria and the Planet, and was able to harness even more power. He used this strength to fully perform a Chaos Control, and bring the ARK back to it's original spot. The World was saved, but Shadow was left to plummit towards Earth, burning up in the Atmosphere completely as he did so. One of his rings was salvaged by Sonic, and was given to Rouge upon a return to the ARK. Legacy Following the Heroes' return to Earth, the entire planet celebrated the news that the Overlord's remains were found destroyed on-board the ARK. Egg Robo was announced the replacement for the empire, and though he was less strict he was still quite harsh, and to honour the Hedgehog a statue was built infront of Hang Castle to celebrate the Killer of the former dictator. Personality Shadow's personality was very dark, moody, and sometimes claimed as "Emo". He often kept to himself and let very few people into his life. He was completely vengeful to the Overlord, and took Maria's death highly seriously made avenging her his passion. He did, however, have a loving side to him. It is sometimes said he could of had feelings for Rouge, and his friendship with Maria is an obvious case of this softer side of him. Trivia *Shadow's storyline is one of the most unchanged of all Sonic Overload Adaptations. *Unlike in the Games, this Shadow actually does technically die. Though there is a clone, Shadow the Hedgehog II, that one is more of a Twin Brother in a sense rather than a clone. He has no memory of his fellow Shadow, and as such the original is deceased. *He is one of the first characters in Sonic Overload to die. Category:Hedgehogs Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Sonic Overload Category:New Continuities Category:Egg Robo Empire